Richard Wharton
Richard Wharton is an actor. Biography Very little is known about Wharton's past, including his birthday, the names of his parents, where he grew up, where he went to school, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Wharton got his first on-screen role in 1986, when he was cast as a Punk in the action-comedy film Running Scared. Since then, Wharton has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Ray Donovan, Major Crimes, NCIS, Thor: The Dark World, Rizzoli & Isles, Autumn Wanderer, Seven Psychopath, Edge of Salvation, Girlboss, Numb3rs, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Wharton portrayed Medical Examiner Darryl Sutton in the Season Thirteen episode "Mixed Signals". Filmography *UnCorked - 8 episodes (2018) - Melvin *Criminal Minds - "Mixed Signals" (2018) TV episode - Medical Examiner Darryl Sutton *Girlboss - 3 episodes (2017) - Burt Coyote *NCIS (2016) - Squeegee Man *Roadies (2016) - Hippie Guy *Major Crimes (2016) - The Admiral *The Slice (2015) - Doctor Krutzguber *Rizzoli & Isles (2015) - Old Hippie *Mike & Molly (2015) - Homeless Guy *Newsreaders (2014) - Daniel Salter *Guides - 6 episodes (2012-2014) - Hobo Joe *Thor: The Dark World (2013) - Asylum Patient *Ray Donovan (2013) - Group Leader *Autumn Wanderer (2013) - Dad *The Young and the Restless - 8 episodes (2008-2013) - Pawn Broker/Yogi Hari *Bones (2012) - Homeless Man #1 *Seven Psychopaths (2012) - The Hippie *Edge of Salvation (2012) - Alfred *Common Law (2012) - Vince West *Rob (2012) - Masseur *Torchwood (2011) - Doctor Paul Bell *CSI: Miami (2011) - Alligator Pete *Sound of My Voice (2011) - Klaus *The Mentalist (2011) - Man *Psychosis (2011) - Professor Montana *TypeA (2010) - Doctor Rorke *10 Things I Hate About You (2009) - Cab Driver *Dirty Sexy Money (2009) - Raja *Nip/Tuck (2007) - Repo Man *Numb3rs (2007) - Homeless Man *What We Do Is Secret (2007) - Whiskey Manager *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2007) - Photographer *How I Met Your Mother (2006) - Art Professor *Crossing Jordan (2006) - Pawnbroker *The Key (2006) - Tony *Path of Destruction (2005) - Doctor Van Owen *The Comeback (2005) - Fredo *Six Feet Under (2005) - Dove Man *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) - Kenny Valdez *The New Partridge Family (2005) - Tattoo Parlor Owner *Grounded for Life (2004) - Customer *Drake & Josh (2004) - Hobo *The Drew Carey Show - 2 episodes (2002-2004) - Construction Worker/Gerald *Deadwood (2004) - Cowboy Outside Bunkhouse *Dragon Storm (2004) - Remmegar *Carnivàle (2003) - Townie *Star Trek: Enterprise (2002) - Jossen *Haunted - 2 episodes (2002) - Ray *Buffy the Vampire Slayer - 2 episodes (2001) - Homeowner *Herman U.S.A. (2001) - Vern *Will & Grace (2000) - Gerald *Charmed (2000) - Professor *March in Windy City (1998) - Theo *The Fence (1994) - Halfway House Clerk *The Borrower (1991) - Alien Pilot *Men Don't Leave (1990) - Nick *Next of Kin (1989) - Selkirk *Fatal Confession: A Father Dowling Mystery (1987) - Perpetrator *Running Scared (1986) - Punk External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors